Snow Day
by LufflyNinja
Summary: Taken in the time and place of when Mello was about 14 or so and at the Whammy House. All the children are to find something to do and get along while it snows out. MattxMello Not hardcore
1. Just Snow

**Author's Note: So yeah! I'm back again and I swear this story will get done! In fact it is done! I'm just simply posing them up in different chapters because in my opinion it's too long for just one chapter. So yes this is a MattxMello fanfict. I was going through this fun little phase and gaw I loved it! I enjoyed writing this, and I was inspired by the fact that school was let out for a week on account of snow and I was bored.**

Snow. That's all the blonde boy could see from the window he stood at. He sighed as he pressed his face against the window. He didn't like the snow, it was cold and wet. He tapped on the glass as if it would somehow make it all stop. Mello had been stuck inside Whammy's Orphanage for 4 days straight. That was unhealthy to have nothing but indoors for him, just education. Nothing but glaring at Near.

He stood there a moment taking his mind off the snow then thinking of Near. That little brat that always had to be better than him. Just thinking about him got Mello worked up. He started to walk out of his room and into the hallway. Unfortunetly someone had been walking there at the time and he just slammed them in the face with his door. He felt himself hoping it was Near, but turned out to be some red haired kid instead.

He looked like a total idiot. Wearing goggles over his eyes, a scarf a thick jacket and jeans. He sat there baffled at first on the floor not sure as to what just happened. Mello stared at him for a moment as if he were a hopeless cause then started to walk away.

The red haired boy just got up and followed him though, which made Mello uncomfortable. He turned around after so long, " Are you following me?" He said looking at the the red haired boy. He looked at him confused then pointed at himself.

" I'm going outside, I was heading for the door....that happens to be in this direction. You think awfully high of youself don't you," He said snickering as he made his way to the door. He looked back at Mello and smiled, " I go by Matt, you want to go outside?"

Mello looked at him in shock, " Outside? In the snow...." He said backening away already getting cold from him leaving the door open.

Matt poked his head outside, " Mmmmyup, snow tends to be outside," He said glancing back at Mello, " What's your name?"

" You can call me Mello," He said looking outside, " I've never actually played in snow before. After that Matt slammed the door and grabbed Mello's arm. He had no idea what had happened, but he found himself in Matt's bedroom with Matt throwing a bunch of heavy clothes at him.

"You've never been in the snow?!" He said throwing more and more clothes at him. Mello was eventually burried up to his neck in winter clothes. How many clothes did this kid have just for winter?

" Well I have, but I was small and I didn't like it." He said trying to find his way out of the pile. Matt walked over to the pile of clothes wondering where Mello had went for a second then realized under that pile of clothes somewhere was Mello. He eventually got him by the hand and pulled him out of the trap then started throwing jackets on him and a scarf and a hat. Mello looked at him confused.

" I feel like a giant marshmello," He said flailing his arms about having a hard time moving. Matt laughed at him then took one of the jacket off him then dragged him outside. Mello just stood there not doing anything for the longest time. There were a few other kids out all playing snowball fights, some in which were actually surprised to see Mello outside in the snow for a change. Matt looked around for what was avalible, a sleigh, snowball fights, snow angels. Mello watched as a small smirk appeared on Matt's face and wondered what the red haired boy was up to. Before he knew it he was once again being dragged by him off to the other side of the house where no one was.

Mello took a moment to see what was set up there. It looked almost like a minature louge set of some sort. There was scraps of metal that had obviously been picked out of the trash setting up to lead a path down a rather large hill. On those paths some split leading into a few different ways that led to either little slopes or big ones, some leading to a bumpy terrain, a few to ice, and one even into just a giant pile of snow. The blonde stared in amazement at it, it looked like a giant death trap. Matt was already half-way up the hill though where a sled was waiting for him. Mello then grew annoied, he wasn't going to ride this, this would kill him for what? A little fun? He didn't even like snow, or really that red haired kid. Matt turned around though and signaled for Mello to come on up, " Come on! You don't have to ride on it! Just come up here and watch and make sure I don't get hurt," He yelled back down to him.

Watching, that sounds completly worth the trip out there, Mello was thinking to himself as he climbed up the hill and watched Matt for a moment as he stared at him smiling, " You look really red," He said pointing a gloved finger at Mello's face. Mello smacked it away, " Just go down your death trap and let me go back inside," Mello said now angry with him. Matt stood there for a moment about to get on his sleigh, but rather getting on then going down he jumped back up quickly and grabbed Mello's jacket and yanked him onto the sleigh, and before he could even have the time to start yelling at Matt they were going down that hill at full speed.

Mello couldn't see anything that was going on. Little bits of snow were stinging his eyes, everything was just a blur, but Matt obviously knew what he was doing because he was steering them in the right direction. Matt's arm remained firmly on one side of the sleigh and he moved in with every turn, his other arm remained around Mello tightly to make sure he didn't fall off, he didn't want his new possible friend to get hurt the first time he played in the snow.

Mello couldn't see much, but he soon noticed they were heading straight for the giant slope, he yelped as they lifted off of it and landed hard on the ground. He clung to the sleigh, not even noticing that Matt was really the only reason he was still on the sleigh. The sleigh eventually started to slow down and went down one small final hill then landed them over a frozen ditch. Mello was too stunned to move or anything, he simply breathed heavy, his eyes wide, and clung to the sled.

Matt started laughing after the sled came to a stop on in the ditch, he got up and looked at Mello and smiled, " I never thought you were the type to get scared," Matt said snickering at the now frustrated blonde. Mello jumped up at hearing himself being called scared," I wasn't scared! I wasn't expecting you to do that! You attacked me!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Matt, he was blushing now in embarassment about .

Matt only laughed harder when he saw Mello blushing, "Why are you so frustrated? If you weren't scared you could just say so, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be blushing about it either," He said poking Mello's face.

Mello slapped his hand away and bawled up his fist punching him right in the face. He watched as the boy fell over in pain then walked back off frustrated back into the house. Stupid Matt, he thought to himself. He thought as he went to his room striping the jacket and scarf and all of Matt's other clothes he let him borrow off. He then laid in his bed waiting for feeling to come back to his body. It had been freezing outside his body was frozen and numb his face was still red for two reasons. He let out a soft sigh for finally relaxing after about an hour of panicing.

Of course his time with his bed didn't last long untill he had a knock on his door. He got up angry, for no particular reason to answer the door. When he opened it his first reaction was to slam the door shut, but he couldn't. It was Matt, who had immediatly stuck his foot out in the doors path to keep Mello from closing it. He looked at Mello for a long while, the side of his face a light shade of purple. He didn't say anything, but instead held up a mug that smelled of chocolate. Mello's one weakness. He soon opened the door and let him walk in, of course mad about it. Matt seemed a bit surprised about it, but walked in cautiously. He handed Mello the cup and watched him gulp the hot beverage down quickly, " That's hot cocoa," Matt said pointing at his now empty mug then taking a sip of his, " Normally people have it when they come back inside from being out in the cold," Mello looked over at Matt like he was crazy. Matt just pulled up a chair that was in the room, and Mello sat down on his bed.

" Are you not mad at me? I mean, I punched you pretty hard," Mello said setting his mug down and staring at Matt. Matt shook his head.

" I figure I had it coming sometime, if not from you then from someone else," He said shrugging and starting to take his jacket and scarf off too. Mello just looked at him curiously, " I hope you're plannning on taking that back to your room," Only getting a nod for a response from Matt.

Mello hadn't noticed how odd Matt had dressed, he was wearing a black and white striped shirt and a rather tight pair of jeans, of course that wasn't the odd thing about him really, he was also wearing what Mello thought were just goggles for the snow, but he never did take them off.

" So what's with the goggles?" Mello asked casually pointing at the goggles on his head. Matt just shrugged then smirked, " I could ask you what's with the girl look, but I think that would only earn me another punch," Was Matt's only response which only turned Mello into a bit of a depresssion about looking like a girl. Matt took another sip from his hot chocolate then got up, " I think I'm going to head back to my room now," He said starting to walk back out. Mello laid back down in bed again after Matt had left the room and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note: How did you like it? Not so bad? The endings to each chapter might be a bit crappy, but keep in mind I wrote this out to be one full story and not a bunch of little chapters. Please reveiw!**


	2. Snowmen and Colds

**Author's Note: I find it adorable to think of these two as kids. I kind of get sad through this chapter, but I also get excited cause it just makes me want to try and see if it's phsically possible to do what they've done, and if you've done it or tried it out by all means send me a video of it and let me know how it turned out!!!**

The next few weeks they went outside together everyday that it snowed out. If there wasn't any snow they simply wouldn't go outside, but instead hang out with each other in their rooms, either playing videogames or talking to each other. Mello found himself actually looking forward to the next day playing with Matt. It was the first time he'd ever had a friend like him. He was enjoying it a lot even though everytime they went outside it always seemed to cost himself some pain or an injury. Matt didn't seem like the kind that liked to do anything normal in the snow. Trying to sleigh up hill, blindfolded snowball fights, testing the ice, nothing that he'd seen before, which is why he guessed playing outside in the snow with Matt was so fun.

Mello got up the next day getting into his own snow clothes that he had finally gotten and rushed off to Matt's room. When he walked in he found Matt still asleep on his bed with a gameboy in his hand. Mello smiled some as he saw him open an eye and glance at Mello. He was soon up and dressed for the harsh weather they were about to go into.

" What are we planning on doing today?" Mello questioned Matt as Matt held Mello's arm and was pulling him outside before they even ate breakfast. Matt just looked back at Mello with a smile on his face. It was his normal behavior, he wouldn't tell Matt what they were doing untill they were already outside, so then Mello couldn't have any excuse to just ditch him if he didn't like the idea. Once they made it to an open area Matt let go of Mello's arm then turned around and spread out his hands wide, " We're going to make snowmen!" He said nodding.

Mello looked a bit dissappointed at that idea, " Snowmen?" He said looking at the whole yard that was filled with snowmen. Matt nodded then realized that Mello was dissappointed with his lack of creativity, " ....We're not making stupid snowmen like those ones out there! We're making our own unique ones! Then we're going to make each other snowmen and have a snowman battle! So prepare your army!" Matt said quickly rushing around and trying to make his own army of snowmen.

Mello perked up after hearing that and rushed off to create his own army. Soon the whole area they were in was filled with many different snowmen. They had felt the need to dress and equip all of their snowmen so some of them had their own toy guns and some were wearing hats and jackets one was even stabbed in the head with a butter knife. It was an odd sight but then the two tried helping each other into getting themselves to somehow get into snowmen. For that they had to make another snowman and then hollow out the center of each peice and put it on somehow.

Matt was the first to try it out. He managed to get into the snowman then had Mello put the head over top of it, " It's cold in here," Was the first thing Matt said when he was stuck in the snowman. He tried moving but had little success. Soon Mello had gotten into his though, he had set his head on his to where it would easily just go on though and he started trying to waddle over to Matt to offically start their snowman war.

After a little bit of time they managed to bump into each other and apparently attack. By then they were both freezing though and dying to get out. Mello was the first to get out because he managed to tip the snowman over and bust it open. He knew Matt had no idea he'd gotten out of his snowman so he just watched him for a little bit. He noticed that the snowman was crumbling apart. Soon the snowman stopped moving all together and that made Mello a bit worried. He quickly rushed over and knocked the head off of the snowman and found an unconcious Matt. Mello paniced and started scratching at the snowman trying to get his friend out quickly. He soon had it mostly done and started to carry Matt back to his room.

On his way there he noticed that Matt didn't weigh too much, that or Mello was getting stronger. He figured it was him being stronger, this was the most he'd really ever done in a weeks worth of activities, especially being outside so much and doing such weird things. He managed to glare at almost everyone that he passed by as he went down the hall. All of them had given him odd looks as if he'd done something to him or a concerning glance as if they actually cared. Mello soon reached Matt's room and got him onto his bed. He took his wet jacket and scarf and gloves off then threw the blanket overtop of him not wanting to take the rest off of him. He stared down at him for the longest time before feeling his face. Stone cold, it was as if he was dead.

Mello's eyes grew wide at the thought then he felt his face go hot, then something else in which he didn't recognize. Wet? He was crying, he whiped his face off then left the room running. He quickly found Roger.

"Roger! There's something wrong with Matt! We were playing in the snow! We were in snowmen! He passed out!" Mello said grabbing Roger's arm and trying to drag him to Matt's room. Roger just stared at him for a moment unsure of what to make of it, but soon rushed off to Matt's room seeing that Mello had even teared up about it. When he got to the room he felt Matt's head and sighed, " He's freezing cold, just try and keep it warm in here and he should wake up soon," He said fixing the blanket on Matt from where it had only been tossed onto Matt. Mello sat on the bed and stared at Matt's pale face and sighed wishing he'd hurry up and wake up so he could stop worrying. Little did he know this was only the begining of a lot more to fear.

After Roger had set up and extra heater in Matt's room he started to leave, " You should probably go to bed too, Mello, don't want you to get sick or anything," He said then was walking away shutting the door to keep the hot air in. Mello couldn't bare to leave Matt alone. Not untill he woke up. He laid down next to him in his bed and closed his eyes, soon to be asleep and carefree.

**Author's Note: Poor Matt -hands him Day Quil- It's my mirical liquid, it can be yours too!**


	3. I Love Yo

**Author's Note: So this chapter's kinda longer than the rest. I thought that would look kind of nice though, because that means the next one is kind of short. Taha. At least I've finished the story and no one has to get on to me about not!**

The next morning Mello's eyes barely opened. He was facing the opposite of Matt, but he could feel that Matt had flipped over in the opposite direction in the time that he'd been asleep. At least he'd been moving, Mello thought to sat up after a moment and looked to see if Matt looked any better, he found a sickly pale Matt staring right back at him. Mello couldn't help but notice how much he resembled a puppy at that moment. Scruffy, small, needy, cute, Mello couldn't really take that either so he jumped up and looked at him, " Are you ok now?" He said trying not to act like he cared too much.

Matt nodded, but then started to cough and gagged a bit, " I'm fine," He said whiping his nose on his sleeve. Obviously he wasn't, and Mello wasn't about to let him just run around in the snow some more while being sick.

"Matt, you're sick. I don't want it to get any worse," He said about to leave the room. He figured the sickness would only last maybe a day or just a few so he didn't worry too much about it and didn't bother getting Roger to get a doctor quite yet. He didn't bother untill that night when he walked into Matt's room and he found him coughing. Matt took one look at his hand then shoved it under his blanket quickly, Mello of course finding it suspicious. He didn't have to wonder for long though because he spoted a small ammount of blood on the side of Matt's mouth and left the room quickly to find Roger.

Roger once again went to check on Matt, as soon as he saw the blood on his face he rushed to call a doctor. Mello sat again with Matt on his bed and whiped the blood off it face with a towel that had been laying in his room. Matt looked like he was barely awake, he looked dazed as if he could just collapse at any moment. If was killing Mello inside to be with him knowing that he must be really sick. Mello watched him knowing that he probably shouldn't be alone, since he'd already tried to hide one health issue from him, what else could he hide? He soon noticed that everytime Matt tried to take a deep breath he'd put his hand on his chest.

Roger came back in after a little while, with a doctor, " Mello, you should probably go for now," Roger said more of an order rather than a suggestion. Mello nodded knowing that now because a doctors there Matt should be ok. He ran off to his room and went to bed hoping that Matt would be better soon.

A few days passed and Matt still was sick in bed. Mello had become utterly depressed in those days, he didn't know what to do any more. He couldn't figure out what he did with his life in the time before he met Matt. He was walking around the Whammy house in partial winter clothes that included, a swrater, a scarf and jeans. While he was moping down the hall he noticed someones room was opened. As he passed by it he saw that it was Near's, he began to glare at the room seeing that Near was in there at the moment playing with a toy robot. Near looked up sensing someone's presence and their eyes met for a split second.

" Hello, Mello," Near said in his normal calm voice, that Mello hated so much. Mello just glared at Near more after that, causing Near to sigh and continue playing with his robot, " Well, it seems that Matt is really sick. He's been sick for at least a week now right?" He said glancing at Mello for a moment, who had for some reason come into the room and sat down on the bed. Near just continued playing with the robot after seeing Mello's nod.

"Sounds like he has pnemonia, and a really bad case of it. Coughing blood, difficulty breathing," Near said shaking his head a bit.

" You need to shut up Near!" Mello said getting up at this. It wasn't making him feel better.

"You seem to really like Matt. I've never really seen you act like this towards anyone else. Have you ever thought that maybe you love him?" Near said smirking at the thought of his 'rival' falling for another guy. Mello became really angry at that though.

" Shut up you little brat! Stop looking at me like that!!! I hate you!! Matt will be back up before you know it, and we'll be best friends again! Just you wait!" Mello said storming out of the room. Near perked up at hearing what Mello had said, "In a few days?....Mello," He sounded a bit more serious now. Mello stopped, but didn't look at Near. He was still going to leave just as soon as he was done saying whatever it was he wanted to say.

"...I suppose the doctor didn't tell you, but I overheard him talking to Roger. He said he didn't think Matt was going to make it through the week, he's just getting weaker and weaker and apparently he has no motivation in getting better." Near said turning the other way and playing with his robot, so he didn't have to look at Mello.

Mello felt his whole body go weak after hearing that. His eyes grew wide and he threw his arm over his face before anything else happened then ran to his room. As soon as he closed the door he collapsed there with his face in his palms to keep tears from showing. He didn't know what was wrong with him, this was the second time he'd ever cried for anyone. It wasn't like him. He crawled over to his bed and laid in it face in his pillow allowing him to think about all of it.

He started to think about how it was possible for Matt not to be motivated. It was possible for orphans like themselves to be less motivated because they don't have parents constantly checking on you. No one there came in every once in awhile to say "I love you" or "Are you ok?" in fact you were lucky if anyone did. Then love came to his mind. Did he love Matt? He wasn't gay. Neither of them were. He started to think of the signs that showed you love someone. Care about them deeply, you can tell them anything, they mean everything to you. The last one got Mello to thinking even more. Matt was the _only_ thing Mello really had, so was that everything? Or the only thing. He started to confuse himself after awhile and fell asleep having thinking too much.

The next morning Mello woke up, his pillow still wet from his crying. He hated himself for crying so much about Matt, but then it came over him. He'd cried that much for Matt. He sighed feeling rather weak as he sat up, wanting so much as to go outside in the snow with Matt and to play. Instead he walked into the kitchen after getting out of bed and stretching. He made two cups of hot cocoa then started off to Matt's room. When he got in it was a miserable site. Matt was leaning over the side of his bed into the trashcan throwing up. He'd gotten a lot paler since the last time he'd been in there, and he'd thinned out even more that he was before. Mello walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"I brought you hot cocoa," Mello said quietly. Matt nodded and took the mug, his hair was dull and messy for the moment, it was always messy, but now it had things in it that just made it look gross.

"Thanks Mello. I feel like crap," He said sitting up then taking a sip from the mug then collapsing against the wal, " You're the only one to visit me in," He paused trying to think of who it was and when, " I guess 3 days. Roger came and checked up on my once, but normally he's pretty busy and all, so I can't blame him. I suppose you just hate seeing me like this. Face it Mello, I'm dying." He said looking at Mello already knowing the truth. Mello looked in despair at Matt. This was his motivation? Saying he was dying and not blaming Mello at all? Mello left the room right after that and slammed the door shut.

Matt sighed seeing that he made Mello mad, " Great, I'm going to die with Mello mad at me, just the way I love it," He said sighing then taking his goggles off and throwing them on the other side of the room, " I supposed I'll never get the chance to tell him that I might..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence hearing noise in the hallway.

" No! I HAVE to go outside! It's an emergancy!" He heard recognizing the voice as Mello's.

" You absolutly cannot! It's below 6 outside, you'll get sick too," Said a much calmer voice that he thought was probably Roger's. The arguing continued untill he heard a thump sound then loud footsteps. Sounded like Mello just punched Roger or pushed him or something then took off running. Matt sighed as he laid back down in bed and tried to sleep with his whole room smelling like puke and dried up blood.

After a few hours, Matt woke up hearing a lot of noise outside hiw window. He attempted to get out of bed and look at what it was. He managed to make it over to the window and grab ahold of the panel to keep from falling over. When he looked outside he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. In giant letters in made in the snow were "MATT I LOVE YO-" and the U half way done with Mello at the end of it beating up some kid that had walken in the middle of all of his obvious hard work. Matt couldn't help but laugh at Mello beating up that kid. Poor kid probably never saw it coming.

After Mello had finished beating up the kid he'd glanced over at Matt's window and saw him looking at it. When he noticed that Matt had seen what he wrote he took off running back into the house. Matt either thought he was embarassed or really mad that he looked at it before he was supposed to. Matt sat back on his bed feeling a bit better now already. At least someone in the world cared if he was there or not. Matt laid back down again feeling really tired, despite the nap he'd just taken, he also felt really hungry for the first time in a few days. He thought that it was somehow magic how that had worked so fast.

He tried walking into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Some people actually watched Matt to make sure he didn't fall or collapse or anything knowing that he was the kid expected not to live much longer. He got into the kitchen and started to eat a few peices of bread since he didn't feel like he had the energy to actually make anything. He managed to get halfway back to his room then collapsed on the ground and started trying to crawl. Moments later he felt himself being lifted up and starting to limp back to his room. When he looked over he smiled seeing that it was Mello.

When they made it back to Matt's room there was a long awkward pause. Neither of them really know what to say to each other since Mello's feelings were now out there. Mello was relived though when Matt just fell asleep. Mello found himself tired too, he pulled the covers up over him and Matt and once again fell asleep with Matt in his room.

**Author's Note: Please review! I love those just as Mello loves Matt! xD**


	4. End

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading up to now! I feel really special! :3**

A few days passed by, Matt looking better each day. Mello was visiting him everyday and they started talking and playing videogames and Matt was eating more and laughing. It was obvious that they were more attached to each other now. One day Mello came into Matt's room and he looked almost completly normal again. He'd showered and almost regained his full color and no longer had a fever.

"You're looking much better," Mello commented as he set out two sandwiches for him and Matt then sat with him on his bed that Matt was laying on.

" I know, those sandwiches look good," Matt said sitting up trying to reach for the sandwiches. Mello just nodded and smiled happy to see Matt with an appetite. He gave him one of the sandwiches then turned back towards him and ate some of his sandwich. Matt got up while eating his sandwich and started walking around with no wobbles. He looked out the window still seeing some of the " MATT I LOVE YO-" but most of it had melted by then. Winter was almost over and spring was about to take it's place. The snow fun was going to be over. He sighed then glanced back at Mello who already knew that he had been looking at what he'd made and was trying to hide his blush with what was left of his sandwich. It was actually pretty cute, Matt had thought to himself as he sat back down with Mello then kissed him on the cheek only causing him to blush more.

"Thanks Mello, I know I wouldn't have made it through all of this if it weren't for you, I love you," Matt said hugging him tightly happy that he'd run into that door that one day.

"I wouldn't have made it through the winter without you, I love you too Matt," Mello said smiling and hugging him back happy he'd slammed the door into Matt on that day.

**Author's Note: The end! Please review still! Even if it's a small chapter!**


End file.
